


Hold My Hand, Winchester

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Confused Castiel, Confusion, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is So Whipped, Dean is a Tease, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, First Relationship, Flirting, Human Castiel, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam is a great brother, Shy Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: “Sam, how to I get Dean to hold my hand?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. Prompted from a post on Tumblr

“Sam, how to I get Dean to hold my hand?”

Sam sputtered but thankfully was able to avoid getting coffee all over his ancient books. It was a miraculous save, except for the part where he got some of the liquid up his nose and stuck in his throat. As he recovered through coughs and gags, Castiel just stared at him in confusion.

“I…he hasn’t held your hand?” Sam asked when he finally could.

“No. Isn’t that a customary feature in relationships? I see many people doing it yet Dean has never attempted it. Should we not be doing it?” the ex-angel asked.

He wasn’t exactly _wrong_. The two had been dating—or at least some sort of semblance to dating, keeping their lifestyle in mind—for almost a month. The two kissed and cuddled regularly now in the Bunker. To Sam it was mind-numbingly sweet. How had they _not_ held hands yet?

“We do it occasionally inside the Bunker, but when we go out on cases or grocery shopping he hasn’t even attempted to.” Castiel shook his head and his eyes took on a lost-puppy semblance to them. And goddamn, how has Dean _not_ held his hand already? How could he resist _that_?

But at the same time, he kind of understood where his brother was coming from. In the past all Dean did was ‘experiment’ with guys. He had never dated them or liked-liked them. This was new territory for the residential ‘macho’ dude. Of course it was taking him awhile to get the guts to do it.

He wasn’t going to tell Cas that. The dude would take it the wrong way.

So he shrugged his shoulders and said, “To be honest with you Cas, I have no idea what you can do.”

Sam had thankfully never been in that situation before. Neither with lack of handholding or with other dudes. He honestly couldn’t give any sort of advice. But on second thought he added, “Whatever you do, be subtle about. Don’t make it a big deal or he’ll probably resist even more. Just…hint at it. If he doesn’t get the message be frank with him.”

Cas nodded thoughtfully before giving a quick thanks and leaving the room.

Sam blinked.

Just as he thought his world couldn’t get any stranger.

*

Cas and Dean were on a hunt together. They patrolled around the house, first in the car then by foot. The family inside hadn’t permitted the hunters to watch over them, and they also hadn’t given them enough information to burn any bones, so they were stuck with waiting until the thing started attacking them. _Then_ hopefully the family would let them do their jobs. But for now they walked up and down the street, talking while keeping an eye on the house.

They were brushing up shoulder-to-shoulder and laughing about something when Cas finally blurted out, “My hand.”

Dean frowned and asked, “What about it?” Unfortunately he didn’t go to grab it, he just stared down to look for something wrong.

“It’s…very soft?” Cas said. He wasn’t a subtle guy. Becoming human didn’t erase his social awkwardness or encourage a way with words. Especially when it came to something like this. Relationship things.

“…Good?” Dean asked. He raised his eyebrow. Well if he hadn’t known something was wrong _before_ —

“They’re also…a bit cold.” He added lamely. He wanted to groan at his own deliverance but he decided against that. He didn’t want to appear more off then he did now.

“Oh really.” Dean said flatly. But now the sides of his mouth were a little upturned. He seemed to know what was going on but refused to do anything about it. Asshole.

“And shaking.” Cas added, hoping Dean would finally cut him some slack. Instead this time he full on smirked and didn’t say a thing. And it didn’t help that Cas’ hands were literally none of the things he just listed. Dean could tear the lie apart if he wanted to.

So eventually, after a few moments of the two just staring at each other, Castiel just gave a scowl and said, “Just hold my hand Winchester,” And he reached out.

The Righteous Man just laughed and seemed about to say something when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

All handholding was put aside to run inside the house to stop the poltergeist.

*

Cas was pouting in the car. Well…he was just sitting there in the backseat waiting, more accurately. But if he were a child he’d be pouting. Sam was sure of it.

“What did you do?” He asked his older brother, nodding towards Cas. After they had caught up on what happened and the new break in the case, Sam finally noticed the poor guy just sitting there in the backseat. He knew whatever Dean did wasn’t good.

“Nothing!” Dean cried defensively, putting his hands on his hips. Sam just raised an eyebrow.

“Okay—he may have started acting weird about his hands and wants me to hold them I guess? Which we already hold hands, I don’t know why he’s so strung up about it. And when we were finished calming down the family he tried to grab my hand and—“

“You freaked out?”

Dean scowled. “ _No_.”

Sam raised his eyebrow again.

“Goddamn it Sammy. I just, yanked my hand away. Told him to knock it off. Then he just stormed into the car and locked himself inside. And I’m not breaking into Baby.” Dean insisted. He seemed a little freaked out.

“Dude, relax. Why don’t you just…go and hold his hand?”

Dean looked at him as if he was crazy.

“He thinks he’s missing out man. He sees all these couples holding hands and feels as if you guys are missing something. He even asked me for advice on how to get you to do it.”

His older brother’s face was a whirl with emotions. Confusion, frustration and even some amusement. “Ahh…that was your idea.”

“What was my idea?”

“You know, the ‘my hand is cold’ thing?”

Sam looked at him blankly before giving a little smile, “Whatever he did was _all_ him man.”

Dean’s face seemed to soften for a minute before he gave a sigh.

“ _Fine_.” He whined, before stalking over to the car.

Sam couldn’t really see what happened after that, but Castiel let Dean come inside. They talked for a bit with Cas frowning all the while. In about five minutes, five long minutes of Sam dilly-dallying and trying to decide whether he should just walk back to the hotel, Cas finally gave a small smile. And the two got of the car, somehow, with their hands intertwined.

Sam must not have hid his amusement very well, because Dean scowled and said, “Any words and you’re walking back.”

Despite the gruffness of his voice though, Sam knew he was hardly angry. How could he be while gently squeezing Cas’ hand?


End file.
